This invention relates to a target launching trap and more particularly, to an improvement in the trap mechanism as it is used in skeet shooting. The usual type of device for launching clay pigeons has a swing arm upon which the pigeon is supported and the arm is generally tensioned by a spring that acts on the arm and a retractable trigger is generally provided so that the arm may be retained in what is called "cocked" position. When the trigger is retracted, the arm is released and swings under influence of the spring to launch the clay pigeon. In most of the prior art where spring loaded launchers are seen, the cocking of the launching arm is carried out by physically moving the swing arm so as to tension the spring and bring the arm into engagement with a stop. The stop is usually in the form of a releasable trigger as noted above and in most of the prior art devices, the releasing member is physically located in close adjacency to the throwing arm. It is important, therefore, that the operator have not only his body but his arms out of the way of the throwing arm to avoid injury. In the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,980,095 and 3,949,728 all of the traps that release with hand action, use only one hand for release, thus leaving one hand and arm free. From a safety standpoint, it is preferable to have both hands engaged in a fixed position before the arm is released to avoid injury. The only protective arrangement known is a screen covering the arm as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 762,353.